Someone like you
by Princessa Rose Bernstein
Summary: Miriam Leivers era testigo de la fuerte relación en la que Paul Morel y su amiga, Clara Dawes, tenían. Sabía que eran realmente felices, por ello se casaron. Sin embargo, olvidar a Paul no era tarea sencilla, aunque sabía que algún día encontraría a alguien mejor que él. "Sons and Lovers" Paul Morel x Clara Dawes.


**Disclaimer: "Sons and Lovers" es propiedad de D.H. Lawrence. **

_**Someone like you…**_

Miriam sufría mucho viendo que la relación de Paul y Clara había llegado tan lejos, que finalmente se habían casado y ahora, su amiga estaba embarazada de él. Las cosas no parecían marchar bien, ya que su mayor deseo era que él descubriera que pertenecía a ella y no a aquella sufragista.

La Sra. Leivers deseaba saber más de Clara, ella era la hija de una vieja amiga, y era considerada buena amiga de la familia y no sólo de Miriam, por lo que se decidió a enviar una carta invitándola a pasar el día junto con su esposo.

-Pero madre, sabes que ahora está casada con Paul Morel?-preguntaba Agatha, quien estaba preocupada por su hermana menor. –Sabes que Miriam amaba a Paul, al punto de entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma.-la hija continuaba.

-Nadie la obligó a hacerlo, no debería haberlo hecho sin estar casada, además Clara perdió a su madre y deseo saber cómo está sobrellevando la situación.-la mujer justificaba su accionar.

Mientras tanto, Paul y Clara aprovechaban su domingo viendo las cosas que necesitaban para la habitación de sus hijos, ambos estaban emocionados y algo atemorizados ante la idea de tener dos niños de golpe, pero confiaban que como todo, lo enfrentarían juntos y lo harían lo mejor que pudieran.

-Sabes, no puedo creer todo lo que hemos pasado…una parte de mí cree que es un sueño.-Paul hablaba a su esposa y amante, quien tenía un pequeño vestido blanco entre sus manos, sonriendo. –Es hermoso, querida. Deberíamos llevarlo, ¿qué tal si tenemos una niña, o dos?-comentaba.

-Entonces, te volverían loco. Serían las niñas de papá…-sonreía Clara, bromeando, sobre todo al sentir a sus bebés patear. –De verdad crees que deberíamos llevarlo?-preguntaba, posando sus ojos grises como el cristal en él.

-Por supuesto. Deberíamos estar preparados si tenemos una pequeña princesa.-Morel contestaba, tomando a su preciosa esposa en sus brazos. Ambos compartían un dulce beso.

-Tú ganas, cielo.-sonreía ella, para volver a besarlo en los labios.

Estaban embriagados por la pasión, aquél dulce licor que parecía no dejarlos en paz, si la pasión y la atracción física fueran bebidas alcohólicas, ninguno podría mantenerse en pie. Sin embargo, había amor en sus corazones. Gracias a todo lo que vivieron juntos, se habían conocido como personas, además de amantes. No habían planeado tener hijos, no antes que ella tuviera su demanda de divorcio aprobada por el tribunal civil, pero ella ya estaba embarazada sin saberlo.

Paul tenía apenas veinticinco y ella, había cumplido treinta y dos, dos meses atrás. Ese cumpleaños fue sorpresivo y bello para la joven pareja.

**Flashback…**

**Se acercaba el tres de noviembre, el cumpleaños de Clara. Pero la joven sufragista no estaba emocionada o feliz, sino preocupada por la salud de su madre, y ayudando a Paul a cuidar a la suya. **

**La Sra. Radford había sido diagnosticada con demencia senil, por lo que su memoria recordaba cada vez menos, ya no era capaz de recordar a su hija, sin contar que su corazón estaba fallando casi por completo. Era sabido que la mujer moriría pronto y Clara, no era capaz de ir a verla, el dolor era muy grande para hacerlo. **

**Paul no podía ver a su bella amante tan triste y aislada de todo. Él deseaba hacerla sentir bien, que no estaba sola, pero no podía decir que su vida era perfecta. Su madre, Gertrude Morel, estaba muy grave a causa de su cáncer de estómago, y tener a Clara ayudándolo a cuidarla, era maravilloso. **

**La pareja estaba conviviendo en casa de Annie Morel, la hermana mayor de Paul, ya que ahí estaba la Sra. Morel. Los tres cuidaban de la mujer, y ambas mujeres pasaban la noche haciendo guardia. **

**-Crees que mi madre se recupere?-preguntaba Paul a su prometida. La veía acariciar su vientre de cinco meses, el cual parecía de seis meses y medio, siete incluso. **

**-Ella es una mujer muy fuerte, estoy segura que así será querido.-contestaba ella, levantando su mirada de su abdomen y sonreía débilmente. –A diferencia de la mía, que ya tiene los días contados, tu madre luchará antes de dejarse morir…-**

**-No creo que eso sea bueno.-Annie hablaba sirviendo el té. Al verla, Clara decidió ayudar. –No, quédate sentada. Necesitas descansar, no has dormido bien en dos meses. Piensa en los bebés.-**

**La amante de su hermano era más difícil de convencer que eso, por lo que ella la dejó ayudarla. Paul deseaba verla feliz nuevamente, por lo que planeó una sorpresa para su cumpleaños. **

**A la mañana siguiente, él ya había partido a Jordan's, la fábrica donde ambos trabajaban en Nottingham. Era tres de noviembre, el cumpleaños de la rubia. **

**Ella se levantó para encontrar el desayuno hecho y una nota en medio de la mesa. **

"_**Cuando termines, ven a Jordan's. Luego del horario de trabajo, te llevaré a dónde desees. Te amo. P.M." **_

**Eso la hizo sonreír, así que se alistó para desayunar y luego, asistir a su puesto de trabajo. Nadie la quería allí, sólo Paul y Thomas Jordan, quien creía que ella era una empleada eficiente. **

**Todas las chicas trabajando allí sabían que Paul se había casado con Clara, o al menos, eso creían. La realidad era que no estaban casados pero sí conviviendo. Para no despertar comentarios desagradables, compraron alianzas de matrimonio, puesto que pronto se casarían. **

**-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.-Paul abrazaba a su prometida y la besaba en los labios. La veía sonreír, la veía dándole una sonrisa genuina y no una falsa. Una de las que hace tiempo no veía en su rostro. **

**Luego del horario de trabajo, la joven pareja salió a caminar. Morel planeaba llevarla bajando el canal del río, donde siempre paraban a contemplar la belleza de la naturaleza en los campos cercanos. **

**-No prefieres ir a la playa?-preguntaba él. Pero ella negaba con la cabeza. **

**-Sé que me lo prometiste, pero… es mejor cuando tu madre esté mejor…-contestaba ella. **

**Bajaron hasta adentrarse en el pequeño bosque, donde llegaron al lugar donde vivieron su primera aventura juntos, escalándolo. Cuando simplemente eran amigos. Paul se sentaba en un tronco caído, ella a su lado. **

**-Trajiste algún libro?-preguntaba Clara. **

**Paul entregaba un pequeño paquete. –Feliz cumpleaños, amor.-la rubia sonreía y lo tomaba entre sus manos, abriéndolo. Era una novela en francés. Una de sus favoritas. **

**-No debiste molestarte, querido. Debió haberte costado una fortuna.-**

**-Tú lo vales.-pausaba. –Además, tú hiciste lo mismo el día que cumplí veinticinco. Me regalaste aquel costoso y hermoso libro de poemas.-**

**Ella lo veía en manos de su prometido. Lo había traído. **

**Todo había cambiado entre ellos. Su relación era la de una pareja casada, esperando el nacimiento de sus hijos mas el sentimiento era el mismo. Podría decirse que el amor que se tenían había crecido. **

**-Estoy algo preocupada…-**

**-Por qué? Te sientes mal?-preguntaba preocupado. –O es por tu madre y la mía?-**

**-Es por **_**ellos.**_**-apoyaba una mano en su vientre. –Aún no los he sentido patear.-**

**-Te hiciste el último chequeo la semana pasada y todo estaba bien. Sé que ellos están sanos. No te preocupes, pronto patearán.-**

**La rubia asentía. –Léenos algo, amor.-**

**Paul tomaba el libro y comenzaba a leer un hermoso poema de amor, Clara cerraba sus ojos, oyendo atentamente la voz de su amado. Luego, siguió con uno que resaltaba el rol de la mujer. Todo estaba bien, parecía perfecto, hasta que…**

**Él la oyó exaltarse. –Querida, ¿qué pasa?-Clara miraba su abdomen, confundida, como si esperara una respuesta. –Clara, ¿estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien?-estaba preocupado. **

**-Sí, disculpa es que… sentí…-no sabía cómo describirlo. –Mejor siéntelo tú.-**

**La sufragista tomaba la mano de su amante y la apoyaba en su abdomen, en el medio. –Vuelve a leer…-Paul, confundido, asintió y comenzó a leer nuevamente. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que él mismo se sorprendió. **

**-¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue eso?-preguntaba. **

**La rubia volvía a sentirlo, analizaba la situación, hasta que comenzaba a reír suavemente. Podía ver a su pareja dándole una mirada que denotaba su confusión. **

**-Están pateando, Paul…-sonreía. –Ésas eran sus patadas. Saben que eres su padre, patearon al oír tu voz.-**

**Él no podía creerlo. Los bebés estaban pateando al oírlo, eso lo emocionaba más que nunca. Clara tenía razón, ellos oían cada cosa que pasaba allá afuera, con sus padres. Su única respuesta fue besarla en los labios y tomarla en sus brazos. Ella devolvía el gesto, profundizándolo, llena de pasión. **

**Fin del flashback.**

Las cosas habían cambiado. La Sra. Radford y la Sra. Morel murieron ese mes, por lo que ambos se aferraban el uno al otro y a sus hijos para superar aquellas recaídas de dolor.

Una vez que compraron todo lo que deseaban, volvieron a su pequeña casa en Nottingham. A la mañana siguiente, recibieron la carta de la Sra. Leivers.

-Qué haremos?-preguntaba Paul, mientras desayunaban.

-Yo deberé ir. Después de todo, la mujer era muy amiga de mi madre. Sería una falta de respeto y educación no asistir.-contestaba ella, bebiendo un poco de su té.

-Cómo crees que Miriam tome lo nuestro?-

-No muy bien. Creo que le dolería mucho, pero así son las cosas…-contestaba él.

Ella asentía, sin embargo, Paul decidió no ir, puesto que tenía su exhibición en e Castillo de Nottingham. El Sr. Leivers fue a buscar a Clara, dos días después.

Miriam no estaba emocionada por ver a su amiga, no comprendía cómo su madre podría estarlo. Pero debía aceptar que la mujer tenía razón, Paul Morel no era para ella.

La Sra. Leivers fue a recibirla. Clara llevaba un tapado gris y un sombrero negro, estaba elegantemente vestida, y su gran vientre no podía ocultarse detrás del abrigo, pero no importaba.

-Pasa, querida.-la rubia entraba, y estrechaba manos con Miriam. –Puedes dejar tus cosas en el armario.-

La castaña veía a su amiga quitarse el tapado y el sombrero, dejando ver su blusa blanca. Estaba embarazada, de eso no había dudas, llevaba una alianza de matrimonio, la cual deseaba que fuera de Baxter.

-No sabía que estabas esperando.-la madre sonreía al verla. –Has vuelto con tu esposo?-

-No. Me divorcié y me he casado de nuevo. Mi esposo y yo estamos más que felices por el nacimiento de nuestros bebés.-

-Bebés?-

-Tendremos gemelos. Apenas si llevo siete meses y medio.-

La Sra. Leivers hacía a Clara sentarse, puesto que era un viaje muy largo desde Nottingham. La rubia posaba sus ojos grises en Miriam, quien parecía aterrada de verla.

-Encuentras la vida más feliz, ahora?-preguntaba la mujer a su invitada.

-Inmensamente, nunca creí que casarme nuevamente y ser madre me hicieran tan feliz.-contestaba, bebiendo una taza de té. –Y tú qué has hecho?-preguntaba a Miriam.

-Me he estado preparando, iré a estudiar para ser maestra rural.-la castaña comentaba. Ninguna se atrevía a nombrar a Paul.

A la tarde, dieron una caminata por los campos cercanos a la granja. Debían hablar en privado, sobre su amistad.

-Cómo está Paul?-preguntaba Miriam, algo amargada.

-Bien, exhibiendo sus pinturas en el Castillo. Además está pintando en porcelana para una fábrica. Ambos seguimos en Jordan's.-contestaba en tono frío.

-Me imagino que mantener a esos bebés no será tarea fácil.-pausaba. – Mucho más si dejarás de trabajar.-

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que dejaré de trabajar?-Clara hablaba irritada. –Ambos trabajaremos para mantener a nuestra familia. Somos un equipo, de eso se trata el matrimonio.-

-Me alegro por ustedes.-pausaba. –Sólo creí que… dejarías de trabajar para cuidar de los niños.-

Clara volvió a darle una mirada fulminante a su amiga. –No, Miriam. Esa es _tú _idea de ser esposa. Ser la esposa sumisa y sacrificada que sólo se queda en casa a cuidar de los niños. Sin deseos de ser independiente, sin aspiraciones. Afortunadamente, mis hijos no serán así. Porque verán que ambos padres pueden trabajar.-

Miriam la miraba sorprendida y al borde del llanto. Sabía que Clara y ella eran como el día y la noche. Sin embargo, no se esperaba aquella descarga de su amiga, sabía que todo eso era cierto, pero no por eso era lindo de escuchar. Sin esperar que Clara tenía más que decir a su amiga…

-Tú no te esperabas esto, verdad?-la sufragista preguntaba. –Pensaste que la pasión sería temporal y que luego me dejaría para volver a ti, no es así? Nunca pensaste en mí como alguien con quien él quisiera pasar el resto de su vida.-

-No, la verdad no. Tú ganas, Clara. Yo seguiré mi vida, seguramente no me casaré puesto que ya fui… que ya me entregué a alguien que creí que me amaba, para luego dejarme…-

Obviamente Miriam hablaba de Paul. Podía decirse que la amistad entre los tres estaba rota. Ella no deseaba verlos, estaba hablando con Clara por obligación, pero en el fondo, amaba a Morel con su alma. Eso nunca cambiaría.

Luego de esa caminata, la rubia volvió a su hogar, abrazó a Paul con sus fuerzas y comenzaba a llorar. Fue un día duro, hablar de su madre, enfrentarse a Miriam, todo parecía haberla agotado y debilitado a causa de las hormonas. Él la calmaba, besando su cabello y sus labios. Eso la hacía olvidar su dolor.

Miriam Leivers sabía que nunca encontraría a nadie como su amado Paul Morel, pero que debía concentrarse en seguir su vida, como él había hecho.

Clara había encontrado la felicidad con él, y él, a su vez, encontró la libertad de su madre, descubrió que la pasión no era dañina y podía conducirlo a la felicidad.

-Te amo…-susurraba al oído de su amada. –Me alegra haberte encontrado y haberte elegido para ser mi esposa. Eres perfecta para mí…-besaba sus labios, luego de secar las lágrimas de los ojos de Clara, quien sonreía.

Ambos deseaban a Miriam lo mejor, y que encontrara a alguien especial que la ame como ella merece ser amada, así como ellos lo hicieron.


End file.
